Halloween
by SilverIce0
Summary: Natsu's stuck in a "haunted" House along with his friend Lucy, thanks to losing a bet. What they thought would be a quick get in get out situation becomes something more dreadful. One-shot! Temporary Character deaths!R&R


**Hello again. Here's a little Halloween-ish collab with GoldenFlame-Nalu and FireIce64. Temporary Character deaths ahhaa. Originally a class essay/story so it's seems a little rushed. Fast paced. Just for fun though~ Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

There were many rumors of the house on the hill. Some say it was haunted by the ghosts of two lovers who killed each other for some odd reason. Others say there are monsters inside, like Frankenstein or witches. Of course I never believed those stories.

I stood in front of the so called haunted house. The sky that was bright and sunny a few seconds before I had arrived, was now dark with gray storm clouds. The clouds looked as though they were ready to burst apart from lightning bolts. The old trees rustled in the wind, blowing dried up leaves our way. I pushed the cold, rusty, metal gate that was too tall to even climb over. With uneasiness, I walked on the cobble stoned path.

"Why did we have to lose that bet?" I asked my friend who stood behind me cowering in fear. She had blonde hair, bright like the sun.

"I don't know! I just want to go back home. Why do I have to go here of all places?" she asked as he followed me slowly.

"Hey, can you not stand behind me. Don't tell me you actually believe those rumors, Lucy?" I asked trying not to sound scared myself.

"Pfft O-of course not! Haha…" she laughed it off nervously.

"Sure."

The wind blew hard at my face and the icy cold breeze gave me goosebumps. I trailed off the stone path and into the yard searching around for nothing in particular. The dry dead leaves made crunching sounds as we trampled on them. From a distance, I found two gravestones. They were gray and slightly broken on the sides. I motioned my friend to come closer, but she stood there frightened as if she wanted to turn tail and run. I gave her an annoyed face and turned back to look at the gravestones. They were dusty and barely eligible.

"'Here lies Gray a beloved husband who … a …d night ….g….t... he ...l…. remembered for eternity,'" I read aloud, noticing the missing letters. "Hmm. Not very helpful. I wonder if anyone lives in this house anymore."

"Hey. Can we hurry and finish our dare now," Lucy said impatiently.

"Yeah. Hold on, let me just read this one. 'Here lies Juvia a beloved wife a great cook …... who shall be missed greatly'. This one seems too short, and why mention her good cooking? Was she famous for it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Alright let's keep going now," Lucy said looking around.

We walked toward the house and it started pouring hard. The rain was freezing cold and I felt like I was going to turn into ice. We ran to the house, and with every step I felt a strange pressure weighing me down and pushing me back ever so slightly. It was as though my body was telling me not to go any closer. I felt a dark aura around this house but I ignored my feelings.

We reached the stairs. They were rotten wood and falling apart. I touched the railing, also made of wood, and it crumbled to pieces. Lucy ran up and stood under the roof waiting for me as I cautiously walked up, avoiding the holes in the steps.

"Great now we have to wait for the rain to stop," he whined.

"Oh geez. Stop being a baby."

I was freezing and shivering as I walked to the side of the house. The windows were broken and the shards of glass were scattered on the ground. The house had cobwebs all along the corners.

I looked through the broken window and Lucy did the same. I could smell something burning.

" _Was someone living here?"_

I heard a howl followed by complete and utter silence. There was no lightning and the rain left no noise. It was odd. I felt something sinister going on inside. I walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. There was a long, loud creak.

"What are you doing!" Lucy shouted.

I ignored her and walked right in. It was completely dark and then suddenly there was light. The room was plastered with gray paint, which really made it look haunted, but what caught my eye was not the paint or the cobwebs inside. It was the pool of dark red blood splattered across the floor. I walked over to it, with fear in my eyes, and touched it.

" _It's still wet and smells of iron."_

Blood was splattered everywhere. It made me sick to my stomach. Lucy followed me and I blocked her view of the blood, as I knew she would run away without me in fright. We walked to the kitchen where I could smell something burning. The water was turned slightly on, and the sink was eroded and rusting. What was burning was not in the kitchen though. We walked to the living room and the smell of burning was thicker, but not only that, I could smell charcoal. I look up and hanging there was a beautiful chandelier. I looked at the fireplace and there laid a young women, around the age of twenty. She was slender with dark hair in a glowing white dress stained with crimson blood. She was tied onto a pole hanging upside down, as if she was a pig on a roast.

My stomach was turning upside down again and I felt like puking right at that moment, but I didn't.

"What is this! Ugh. Who would do such a thing!" Lucy screamed with watery eyes as she fell to the floor.

"We need to get out, now! Get up Lucy!"

She did not move. She laid there motionless, staring into the deep dark eyes of the unknown woman.

"Lucy!" I shouted losing my cool.

The lights turned off.

" _Crap."_

A loud shriek sounded and then nothing. The lights were back on and Lucy was gone. I was alone in the faintly lit room.

"Oh shit," I gasped. "Lucy! You here? Please tell me you just ran away," I whispered harshly. My skin crawled with anxiety and I broke out in a cold sweat.

I looked up to the stairs and saw two shadows of people moving. I walked slowly up the aging staircase and into the hallway. The walls were close together, more so than ordinary halls, and seemed to be getting closer as I walked deeper in. In fact, they were.

" _This can't be real."_

I ran to the closest door and opened it. The first thing to greet me was the slap of wind at my face, and the outside world. The moon was high up in the sky, barely shining. It was oddly dull, the clouds already making their way as a curtain. The doors behind me started opening and slamming back shut repeatedly with no signs of stopping. I twisted myself around again to face away from the house, however, it wasn't the world I was greeted with this time. A man with raven black hair stood before me, his skin pale and glistening with sweat. He wore a white coat stained red and grey pants. One noticeable scar was set above his left eye that was stitched closed along with his mouth. His eye was dark blue, almost a pool of black and easily mistaken as so. He reached out. It took me a second to notice the lump of whatever he was holding. He released his grip on said object and the thing fell to the floor with a thud. He kicked it harshly, the object shifting at a different angle. This time I could see it. It was a body.

" _Lucy!"_

I studied her body quickly. There was a dark pool of blood underneath her, her throat had been slashed, her head almost decapitated. Her arms were bent at awkward angles, her pants were slashed short revealing deep gashes along his lower legs. She was a mess, a dead mess. My friend was a corpse and it angered me that such a thing had happened because of a stupid dare. Her blank eyes stared right at me as I watched the blood drain from her neck. My eyes flared and my body burned with anger. All I saw was red, everything was distorted. The only thing I focused on was the man who stood ever so elegantly before me, a smirk graced his lips as he chuckled silently. I was pissed. He shifted his feet, taking a small step towards me. No words were spoken but I knew he was going after me next. I wanted to fight him, to avenge my fallen friend, but I couldn't. If he could get my friend, and possibly that woman, then I stood no chance. I wasn't going to risk it.

It took me a moment to realise that the doors that once flapped against the wind have gone quiet. I took that as my chance to make a break for it. I didn't know this man, and with all the shit going on already, I wasn't going to risk my life staying behind to fight.

Once inside, I ran down the stairs with no caution, jumping over the railing when I was at a safe height. The man from the balcony was following me slowly, never blinking. My heart raced with anxiety as I tried to reach the door. However, my escape was ripped away from me...or should I say that I was ripped away from it. Some force flung me across the room. I knew at once that the man didn't do it. It couldn't be. He was just a human, a freaky mess of a human but a human nonetheless. It was then that a woman appeared standing at the entrance. The shadows enveloped her, but she seemed see through. She had blue hair. She glanced at me and opened her mouth to say something, but the entrance door slammed open and she dispersed into nothingness.

"Thank the gods! Are you alright?" A stern female voice pierced the silence.

It was one of my friends from the group who won the bet. She had scarlet hair which hung loose against her shoulders. She was one of my older friends. She ran over to me, not noticing the dark haired man on the staircase. Said man did nothing but watch us, whether he was waiting for us or for something else I didn't know.

"Where's Lucy?" She asked, still not noticing the atmosphere or the aura of the house itself.

I didn't bother to sugar coat it, after all she wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for their dumb dare.

"She's dead," I retorted angrily. She didn't seem to believe me seeing as she questioned me.

"What? You're joking right? What? Are you guys that scared of this place? It's all fake, there's no such thing as ghosts and monsters. Now where's Lucy?" She gritted her teeth, clearly not amused by my "lie".

"It's the truth," I responded, choking down my need to yell. I glanced up at the staircase, expecting to see the man standing there, yet he was gone."Want to see?"

"Hmph. I'd be surprised if you two can make a good death prank. Let's see how well made it is." She nodded. I motioned her to follow me up the stairs to the place where Lucy dropped dead. Well she was already dead but you get me. I pointed to the balcony and waited for her to make her way there. As she did that, I took another glance around the hallway. The man was nowhere in sight and neither was the woman. It was quite, terrifyingly quiet.

"Erza?" I called. I jogged over to the balcony, not hearing a response from my friend. When I opened the door I found her kneeling over the corpse, not moving.

"There's no pulse…" She whispered. She stood up stiffly and turned to face me. Her face was contorted with rage,"What did you do?" She screamed. I shushed her, placing a hand against her mouth firmly and whispered.

"It wasn't me," I growled,"It was this guy, this...murderer."

"What?"

"There's a murderer in this house. There's this dead chick on the bottom floor, tied like an animal on a roast. We need to get out of here. But when I tried, this girl blocked the entrance, and then you came."

"There's no one here,"She murmured,"I didn't see anyone, are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Positive." I replied.

On cue, the wind grew harsh and the doors started flapping against the wind again. I glanced past Erza and caught the eyes of the woman. Erza turned around noticing my gaze was locked elsewhere. She screamed with fright.

"What the hell?" She griped my wrist and tugged me towards the house again,"If that's a ghost I don't want to die here!" She was losing her composure.

I allowed her to lead me. One thing bothered me though. The dead woman didn't try anything, she only watched with a sad frown. It made me wonder if she was truly something we should be running from. How did I know she was dead? A normal person just doesn't appear out of nowhere, and they're definitely not transparent.

We ran into the kitchen with no one following us. We assumed it was gone. I was proven wrong when Erza let out a startled gasp and fell over. I spun around quickly and glanced at the object she pointed at. It was a metallic pot with a reflection of the dead girl. I glanced behind me quickly and noticed that she wasn't even behind us, or anywhere near us to be reflected in such a way. She was truly a ghost. She smiled sadly and whispered in a distorted voice.

"How dreadful for your friend to have died. Shall I help you?"

"What? Why would a ghost help us?" Erza was the first to answer. She stood up straight and dusted herself off, wearily staring at the pot as if it would jump out at her.

"How sad." The ghost murmured, "I'll help because this is my problem."

"How so? Shouldn't you be going all revengeful spirit on us?" I piped.

The ghost laughed, her voice was beautiful despite the distortion.

"I have no reason to hurt you," She replied, "The one I want is right there." Her reflected hand pointed behind us. I swung myself around, meeting the gaze of the pale murderer. His stitched mouth forcibly opening. The stitches stretched and with a terrible ripping of flesh his mouth was free and bloody.

"Juvia," he said bitterly, "I should've sent you to hell."

" _Juvia? Sounds familiar. Hmm… The grave stone!"_

The ghost only smiled and vanished, only to reappear in a nearby mirror.

"He killed me," she whispered,"My husband."

" _Gray!"_

He took a step forward towards the mirror and brought back his fist. He shattered the mirror, the reflection of the dead girl disappeared.

"I should've burned your body," he muttered, spitting on the ground. He reached for a knife and I knew right away what he was going to do. I jumped him, kicking him back. The knife spun against the tabletop and fell to the ground with a clank. The man grunted and growled angrily, getting back onto his feet. He charged and shoved me to the ground, only to have a pan swatt the backside of his head. Scarlet stood there in her usual intimidating stance with a glare set.

"Back off buddy," she growled, regaining her lost composure from before.

"Hey," The ghost whispered, reappearing onto the face of another mirror, "Bring him here." she said. I nodded as did Erza. Before we could make a move, the man rushed to the fallen knife and plunged it into the back of my friend. She let out a strangled cry before she dropped the ground. Blood seeped out from her clothing. I screamed with anger.

I kicked the man in the face and beckoned him to charge at me. When that didn't work I taunted him.

"For a murderer you're not very good at killing people who can fight back," I said with a smirk. He glared and charged at me. I backed up, sidestepping away from the swing of his fist. He missed me by a hair, but that was all I needed.

He stood in front of the mirror, and turned to face me. What he failed to noticed was his dead wife's arm phasing through the mirror, reaching out for him. She gripped him firmly, her hands reached his neck and she whispered in his ear. What she said I didn't know, nor did I care. The man shivered slightly, and with a quick twist of her wrist the man's neck snapped. She released him and his body fell limply to the ground with a thud. She sighed in content, the job was done. Her murderer was dead.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but I guess you should leave. I will do the same." She said. I nodded and ran to the door. I glanced behind me one last time to see the ghost vanish in a puff of black dust. The dead man's body disappearing with it. I didn't question it.

I lost a friend today, two in fact. Two very close friends. All because of a stupid dare.

 **They say that mirrors show the reflection of your soul. If you die in front of one, your soul becomes trapped forever.**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT KIND OF STORY WAS THAT NATSU?!" Gray yelled throwing a punch.

"What? I thought it was great." I muttered, rubbing my cheek.

"JUVIA WOULD NEVER KILL GRAY-SAMA!" The bluenette screamed in fury.

"I thought we were friends Natsu." Lucy sniffed,"Why'd you kill me off too?"

"Wha-"

"Natsu." Erza spoke with a demonic voice. I squealed and hide behind Lucy's couch.

"It's just a story guys, for fun! Why'd you gotta be so mean?" I whimpered. Terrified of the demon standing on the other side of the couch.

"A-and Juvia! I made you his wife!"

"Juvia would never hurt Gray-sama!" She repeated angrily.

"Uuuuh, then….then why don't you tell a story Lucy?"

"Alright, and I won't kill any of you off." She laughed, "Maybe you though Natsu."

"Awww."


End file.
